


Midnight Mayhem

by CatarinaElibeth (BattlingBard)



Series: Xena Reboot - Season One [4]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Xena: Warrior Princess, F/F, Xena Reboot, likemeseries.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/CatarinaElibeth
Summary: With the information Xena gathered in Poteidaia, she is able to lead her troops to a new part of the plan. Back in the city, Gabrielle finds she has a morning to herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 Episode 4 of the unofficial Xena Reboot - likemeseries.com/xena
> 
> In a time of ancient gods, warlords, and kings, a land in turmoil created an unlikely hero.  
> Xena, a fierce princess with a taste for battle.  
> Gabrielle, a hopeful bard seeking adventure.  
> The power... the passion... the danger...  
> Their courage will change the world.

TEASER

 

FADE IN:

 

EXT. OUTSIDE XENA’S CAMP - CANDLEMARKS BEFORE SUNRISE (DAY 1)

 

XENA IS RIDING ARGO AT A FULL OUT RUN DOWN A PATH. IT’S DARK OUT, AND SHE IS RELYING ON BOTH HER NIGHT VISION AND ARGO’S. 

 

THE SOUND OF ARGO’S HOOVES THUNDER DOWN THE ROAD. XENA’S CHAKRAM GLEAMS IN THE MOONLIGHT.

 

SHE STORMS RIGHT PAST ONE OF HER GUARD POSTS. THE MEN STAND UP AS THEY SEE HER COMING, BUT SHE RUSHES RIGHT PAST THEM.

 

GUARD #1

It’s the general. 

 

GUARD #2

Don’t suppose she’s rushing in 

with good news, do ya?

 

GUARD #1

Guess we’ll know ‘ventually.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. XENA’S CAMP - MOMENTS LATER

 

XENA LEADS ARGO THROUGH THE OUTER BARRIER OF HER CAMP, AND STORMS INTO THE CENTER. SHE HOPS OFF ARGO OUTSIDE THE WEAPON’S TENT. 

 

SHE SLIPS INTO THE TENT, AND COMES BACK OUT CARRYING TWO LARGE SHIELDS.

 

SHE WALKS UP TO A LARGE TENT, AND STANDS JUST OUTSIDE THE OPENING. IN THE DARKNESS, SHE SPREADS HER ARMS AS WIDE AS POSSIBLE BEFORE BRINGING HER ARMS TOGETHER WITH GREAT FORCE. A LOUD BANG ECHOES THROUGH THE CAMP, AND SHE REPEATS THE MOTION SEVERAL MORE TIMES BEFORE SOUNDS OF MOVEMENT COME FROM INSIDE THE TENT. SHE STEPS BACK FROM THE ENTRANCE, JUST BEFORE HALF DRESSED SOLDIERS COME RUSHING OUT WITH WHAT WEAPONS THEY COULD GRAB.

 

THE FEW SOLDIERS IN THE FRONT COME TO A HALT WHEN THEY SEE THE CAUSE OF THE SOUNDS WAS XENA.

 

SOLDIER #1

It’s the gen’ral.

 

SOLDIER #2

Aye, look alive, boys. 

 

THE SOLDIERS STRAIGHTEN UP, AND SOLDIERS FROM OTHER PARTS OF THE CAMP BEGIN TO JOIN THEM.

 

XENA TOSSES THE SHIELDS TO TWO MEN STANDING IN FRONT OF HER.

 

XENA

Glad to see you’re all up.

 

XENA LOOKS AROUND, AS MORE SOLDIERS START TO CIRCLE HER. 

 

SOME WHISPERS GO UP, BUT XENA HAS THEIR ATTENTION.

 

I need you all dressed, and ready

To march in one candlemark.

 

INCOHERENT SOUNDS OF ARGUING COME FROM FAR BEHIND XENA.

 

THE SOUND DISSOLVES INTO MARCAS’ VOICE, AS HE GETS CLOSER.

 

MARCAS (VOICE)

Xe… General? What is all of this

on about then?

 

XENA TAKES HER TIME TO TURN HER BODY HALFWAY TOWARD MARCAS.

 

XENA

So nice of you to join us.

 

MARCAS BEGINS TO STEP FORWARD TO TALK, BUT XENA SPEAKS BEFORE HE CAN.

 

Get ready to ride out, Marcas.

We’ve got a village to visit.

 

MARCAS

Taking on Pote-what’s-it tonight,

then? 

 

XENA TURNS BACK TO FACE THE ENTIRETY OF HER ARMY AGAIN.

 

XENA

Be ready to ride out in a candlemark!

We’re heading east. Move it!

 

XENA WATCHES THE SOLDIERS RUSH BACK TO GET READY.

 

Marcas!

 

MARCAS STEPS UP NEXT TO XENA WITH A FEW MEN WAITING BEHIND HIM.

 

XENA NARROWS HER EYES AT THE MEN BEHIND HIM BEFORE TURNING TO MARCAS.

 

Small village east of here.

We’re going to ride in before 

sunrise, and scatter them.

 

MARCAS

I thought we were going to take

that one after the one I just

saw last night? Xena, the men -

 

XENA TURNS COLD EYES ON MARCAS.

 

XENA

I have my reasons, Marcas. Got

me? 

 

MARCAS TAKES A DEEP BREATH.

 

MARCAS

Perhaps your reasons are starting

to no longer be in our favor.

 

XENA

(LOOKING PAST HIM) Get ready,

Marcas.

 

CUT TO:

 

MAIN TITLES

 

ACT ONE

 

FADE IN:

 

EXT. XENA’S CAMP - MOMENTS LATER

  
  
XENA’S SOLDIERS ARE BEGINNING TO GATHER IN THE CENTER OF CAMP. THE MEN ARE ON FOOT, AND CHECKING WEAPONS OR ADJUSTING ARMOR.    
  
THE SUN IS STILL NOT UP, BUT THE MOON HAS SET - CAUSING THE ONLY LIGHT IN THE CAMP TO COME FROM THE TORCHES STANDING AROUND OR IN THE HANDS OF SOLDIERS.    
  
A FEW SOLDIERS ARE BRINGING FULLY SADDLED HORSES TO JOIN THE GROUP ALONG THE EDGE.   
  
THE SOLDIERS WITH HORSES TURN TOWARDS A SMALL COMMOTION TO THE SIDE. MARCAS IS NOW FULLY ARMORED, AND WALKING WITH TWO OTHER MEN TOWARD THE GROUP.    
  
THE SOLDIERS WITH THE HORSES MOVE THE HORSES OUT OF THE WAY OF THE PATH MARCAS AND THE TWO MEN ARE TAKING.    
  


MARCAS

No, no. Just go as planned. Get 

your horses, and keep your eyes 

and swords sharp. 

 

SOLDIER #1

We f’nlly gettin’ the killin’ 

we all want?

 

SOLDIER #2

Yeah, Xena hasn’t lost her taste 

for the blood, huh?

 

MARCAS

You’ll have your blood. 

  
  


SOLDIER #1

Why now? Not sayin’ I ain’t 

wanna, but she wasn’t lettin’ us.

 

THE THREE MEN REACH THE CENTER OF THE CAMP, AND LOOK ACROSS TO SEE XENA EMERGING FROM HER TENT. SHE IS WEARING HER FULL ARMOR. HER SWORD HILT CATCHING THE LIGHT FROM THE TORCHES SCATTERED ABOUT. 

 

THE SOLDIERS START TO NOTICE HER, AND BEGIN TO CLEAR A PATH, AND QUIET DOWN.

 

MARCAS

Saddle up.  (PAUSE) We’ll know 

soon.

 

XENA WALKS UP TO THE FRONT OF HER GATHERED MEN. SHE STOPS, AND LOOKS OUT OVER ALL OF THEM. A FERAL SMILE COMES ACROSS HER FACE.

 

THE MEN START TO SHIFT AND TWITCH A LITTLE.

 

SHE LIFTS UP HER FINGERS TO HER MOUTH, AND LETS OUT A WHISTLE. HOOVES SOUND BEFORE ARGO COMES TROTTING UP TO HER. 

 

IN ONE SMOOTH MOTION, XENA LAUNCHES HERSELF ONTO ARGO, AND TURNS HER AROUND TO FACE THE MEN.

 

XENA

Listen up! I’m only gonna say 

this once.

 

XENA LOOKS OVER ALL OF THE MEN STARING AT HER.

 

We’re going to sneak in through 

the woods. If anyone is in armor, 

kill them. (PAUSE) Leave the town 

as is. In and out fast and quiet. 

Any of you make noise, and you’ll 

die at my hands. Got me?

 

THE MEN SHIFT AND LOOK AROUND, BEFORE SETTLING DOWN WITH MORE CONFIDENCE.

 

Those of you with mounts, bracket 

the rest.

 

SOLDIERS MOUNT HORSES NEAR MARCAS. HE LOOKS AROUND, BEFORE GETTING ON HIS HORSE. HE NUDGES HIS HORSE TOWARD XENA.

 

XENA BRIEFLY LOOKS AT HIM, AND STRAIGHTENS UP IN HER SADDLE.

 

Let’s move!

 

XENA GOES FROM A STAND STILL POSITION TO A GALLOP IN SECONDS, AND LEADS ARGO TO THE FRONT OF THE ARMY. 

 

MARCAS PAUSES HIS HORSE, AND LOOKS OUT AT HER. HIS TWO MEN COME UP NEXT TO HIM.

 

SOLDIER #2

In it for the blood then.

 

MARCAS CONTINUES TO LOOK OUT AT THE MOVING SOLDIERS.

 

MARCAS

Seems.

 

MARCAS KICKS HIS HORSE INTO MOTION.

 

Move it.

 

THE TWO MEN FOLLOW MARCAS TO JOIN THE ARMY.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT: WOODS OUTSIDE EAST VILLAGE - BEFORE SUNRISE (DAY 1)

 

XENA’S SOLDIERS ARE MOVING THROUGH THE WOODS QUIETLY. SHE IS LEADING THE GROUP ON ARGO. HER HEAD SWEEPS BACK AND FORTH, AS SHE TAKES IN EVERYTHING WITH HER SENSES. 

 

MARCAS IS A LITTLE WAYS BEHIND XENA WITH OTHER SOLDIERS ON HORSEBACK.

 

XENA STRAIGHTENS HER BACK UNNOTICED BY THE SOLDIERS, AND TURNS HER HEAD TO LOOK TO HER RIGHT. SHE SQUINTS HER EYES, BEFORE HOLDING UP HER RIGHT FIST. THE SOLDIERS BEHIND HER STOP MOVING, AND FREEZE IN SILENCE. 

 

MARCAS LIFTS HIS CHIN, AND MOVES HIS HORSE UP BESIDE XENA. HE LOOKS IN THE DIRECTION OF XENA’S EYES, AND THEN BACK AT HER.

 

SHE CONTINUES TO SCAN THE DISTANCE, NOT GIVING MARCAS ANY ATTENTION.

 

MARCAS’ EYES NARROW. HE TAKES A BREATH TO SPEAK, BUT SHE SEES THE MOTION, AND HER EYES SHOOT TO HIS FACE. HE DEFLATES A LITTLE.

 

HER EYES RETURN TO THE DARKENED WOODS. EVERYONE REMAINS SILENT, AS XENA’S EYES TAKE IN DETAILS NO ONE ELSE CAN SEE.

XENA HOLDS UP HER RIGHT HAND AGAIN WITH HER PINKY AND THUMB EXTENDED, WHILE THE OTHER THREE FINGERS ARE DOWN. SHE HOLDS THAT FOR A FEW SECONDS, THEN OPENS HER PALM WITH A BACKWARD MOTION TOWARDS THE MEN BEHIND HER.

 

THE MEN SETTLE DOWN SILENTLY.

 

WITH A NOD, XENA STANDS UP ON ARGO’S SADDLE. MARCAS LOOKS UP AT HER WITH SLIGHTLY ROUNDED EYES, AS SHE GRASPS A BRANCH ABOVE HER HEAD, AND PULLS HERSELF INTO THE TREE. 

 

XENA’S FEET LAND ON THE THICK BRANCH IN COMPLETE SILENCE. SHE WALKS ALONG THE BRANCH TO THE END, AND HOPS TO A BRANCH ON THE NEXT TREE. SHE CONTINUES MOVING THROUGH THE TREES TOWARD THE DIRECTION SHE WAS LOOKING EARLIER.

 

SHE PAUSES AS SHE REACHED THE TRUNK OF ONE TREE, AND LEANS AROUND IT TO LOOK. UNDER THE NEXT TREE, TWO MEN IN HALF ARMOR ARE SCANNING THE SURROUNDING WOODS. 

 

XENA MOVES BACK BEHIND THE TRUNK, AND SLIPS AROUND THE OTHER SIDE. WHEN A SMALL GUST OF WIND BLOWS DOWNWIND, SHE LEAPS INTO THE AIR. WITH TWO NEAT FLIPS, SHE LANDS ON THE TREE ABOVE THE TWO MEN.

 

SHE LOOKS AROUND THE BRANCHES, AND SEES A PINECONE. SHE QUICKLY PLUCKS IT OFF THE BRANCH. SHE TOSSES IT OFF IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION OF HER ARMY.

 

LOOKOUT #1

Ya hear that?

 

LOOKOUT #2

Yeah, probably nothin’.

 

LOOKOUT #1

Stay here. I’ll go be sure.

 

THE FIRST LOOKOUT WALKS OFF TOWARD TO THE SOURCE OF THE SOUND. XENA DOESN’T HESITATE TO DROP DOWN BEHIND THE SECOND LOOKOUT, WHO IS STARING AFTER WHERE THE FIRST WENT. XENA GRABS HIS HEAD, AND QUICKLY BREAKS IT. THE MAN SLINKS TO THE GROUND. SHE PUSHES HIS BODY INTO A SITTING POSITION AGAINST THE TREE, AND HOPS BACK INTO THE BRANCHES.

 

THE FIRST LOOKOUT COMES BACK FROM BETWEEN TWO TREES.

 

LOOKOUT #1

Nothin’ there. 

 

HE PAUSES IN HIS WALKING, AND SHAKES HIS HEAD AT HIS COMPANION.

 

I’s gone one moment, and you already

got your rear end on the ground.

 

HE BEGINS WALKING AGAIN. AFTER A COUPLE STEPS, HIS FACE LOOKS WORRIED.

 

Hey! 

 

HE RUSHES THE NEXT FEW STEPS, AND LANDS ON HIS KNEES NEXT TO THE OTHER MAN. 

 

What the -

 

XENA LANDS BEHIND HIM. HE SLOWLY TURNS UP TO LOOK AT HER. 

 

SHE SMILES DOWN AT HIM. HE HURRIES TO STAND UP, BUT SHE STABS HIM IN THE STOMACH WITH A DAGGER BEFORE HE CAN DO ANYTHING. SHE PUSHES HIM ONTO THE GROUND NEXT TO THE OTHER MAN. SHE WIPES HER BLADE OFF ON THE MAN’S SHIRT, AND SHEATHS IT. 

 

SHE WIPES HER HANDS OFF, AND LEAPS UP TO GO BACK IN THE TREES.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT: WOODS OUTSIDE EAST VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER

 

MARCAS AND THE REST OF THE SOLDIERS ARE SILENTLY WAITING FOR XENA. 

 

WITHOUT THE SLIGHTEST RUSTLE OF LEAVES, XENA LANDS BACK ONTO ARGO’S SADDLE.

 

MARCAS JUMPS SLIGHTLY, CAUSING HIS HORSE TO HOP AWAY FROM XENA. HE LOOKS AT HER WITH NARROWED EYES.

 

XENA LOOKS STRAIGHT AHEAD, COMPLETELY IGNORING MARCAS.

 

SHE HOLDS UP HER LEFT HAND WITH TWO FINGERS.

 

TWO MEN ON FOOT COME UP TO HER LEFT, OPPOSITE OF MARCAS.

 

XENA

(POINTING WHERE THE LOOKOUT WAS) Go

over there. Under a tree, you’ll 

find a couple of bodies. Hang back

there, and keep an eye out for 

anyone else in armor.

 

WITH A NOD, THE TWO MEN WALK INTO THE DARKNESS.

 

Marcas, go to the back of the line.

Let everyone know when we get 

closer to the village, fan out to

both entrances.

 

MARCAS

And what do you want us to do?

 

XENA

They have a force hidden out here.

(PAUSE) Get rid of it.

 

MARCAS

Aye.

 

MARCAS TURNS HIS HORSE’S HEAD TOWARD THE BACK.

 

XENA

Marcas.

 

MARCAS PAUSES, AND LOOKS BACK AT HER.

 

Only those in armor.

 

MARCAS TURNS HIS HORSE, AND TROTS TO THE BACK OF THE GROUP. LEANING TOWARD A FEW MEN TO PASS BACK INFORMATION.

 

XENA TURNS BACK TO LOOK AHEAD OF HER.

 

SHE HOLDS UP HER RIGHT HAND WITH THE FINGERS OUTSTRETCHED, PALM FACING FORWARD. AFTER A FEW BREATHS, SHE PUTS HER RING AND SMALL FINGER DOWN, THEN POINTS WITH HER INDEX AND MIDDLE FINGER STRAIGHT AHEAD IN A LARGE ARCH.

 

SHE BRINGS HER HAND DOWN TO GRAB ARGO’S REINS, AND BEGINS WALKING FORWARD. THE ARMY FOLLOWS BEHIND HER.

 

THEY MOVE SILENTLY, AND THE BACK OF THE ARMY BEGINS TO MOVE TO THE SIDE, TO FORM A WIDE LINE MOVING THROUGH THE TREES.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. OUTSIDE LARGE TENT NEAR EAST VILLAGE - BEFORE SUNRISE (DAY 2)

 

TWO MEN ARE STANDING ON GUARD OUTSIDE OF A TENT. THEY ARE EACH CARRYING QUARTER STAVES.

 

TALL TORCHES IN THE GROUND SURROUNDING THEM ARE THE ONLY SOURCE OF LIGHT.

 

A HAWK’S CRY SOUNDS FROM THE DARK WOODS AHEAD OF THEM. BOTH MEN LOOK AT EACH OTHER WITH CONFUSED EXPRESSIONS.

 

A SECOND, SHORTER CRY GOES OUT.

 

BEFORE THE MEN CAN REACT, XENA’S ARMY COMES SILENTLY OUT OF THE TREES, WEAPONS DRAWN. XENA IS LEADING IN THE CENTER OF THE CHARGE ON ARGO, WITH HER CHAKRAM IN HAND.

 

THE TWO GUARDS RUSH TOWARD THE ARMY, SHOUTING IN ALARM.

 

WITH HER BATTLE CRY, XENA THROWS HER CHAKRAM TOWARD A TREE. THE CHAKRAM BOUNCES OFF THE TREE, AND CUTS THROUGH ONE OF THE ROPES HOLDING THE LARGE CANVAS TENT UP.

 

SHOUTS OF ALARM GO UP INSIDE THE TENT, AS PART OF IT CRUMBLES ONTO ITSELF.

 

THE TWO GUARDS ARE QUICKLY KILLED BY XENA’S MEN, AS HER CHAKRAM RETURNS TO HER HAND.

 

AROUND 20 MEN RUSH OUT OF THE TENT. UPON SEEING THE ARMY, MORE SHOUTS GO UP, AS THEY BEGIN TO ENGAGE THE LARGER ARMY.

 

XENA STOPS ARGO, AND ALLOWS HER ARMY TO PASS HER. MARCAS AND TWO OTHER MEN ON HORSES COME UP NEXT TO HER.

 

MARCAS

You were right.

 

TWO MEN FROM THE TENT RUSH IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION, AND XENA’S HEAD DARTS THAT WAY.

 

XENA

Go after them! They’ll lead you

to the rest of them.

 

THE TWO MEN RUSH AFTER THEM. MARCAS LETS OUT TWO SHARP WHISTLES, AND FOOT SOLDIERS JOIN THE CHASE. 

 

Make sure the village gets cleared

out. 

 

MARCAS NODS, AND RUSHES OFF AFTER THEM.

 

THE TWO SOLDIERS MAKE IT JUST INSIDE OF THE VILLAGE, WHERE THERE ARE ALREADY PEOPLE OUT HAVING HEARD THE SHOUTS. 

 

THE TWO MEN ON HORSES QUICKLY KILL THE TWO MEN THAT RAN THERE.

 

THE FOOT SOLDIERS AND MARCAS CATCH UP, AS ANOTHER 20 OR SO ARMORED MEN JOIN THE FIGHT.

 

THEY BEGIN TO FIGHT IN THE CENTER OF THE VILLAGE, WHERE ONLY TORCHES LIGHT THE FIGHT.

 

MARCAS

Kill ‘em all!

 

MORE OF XENA’S SOLDIERS JOIN IN.

 

THE FEW VILLAGERS THAT COME OUT OF THE EVEN FEWER BUILDINGS STAY BACK NEAR THE BUILDINGS. THE ARMORED SOLDIERS OF THE VILLAGE ARE PUTTING UP A GOOD FIGHT, BUT THEY ARE OUTNUMBERED 3-1. 

 

MARCAS GUTS A MAN WITH A PIKE. HE PULLS HIS SWORD OUT OF THE MAN, AND LOOKS UP TO SEE SOME OF THE VILLAGERS BEGINNING TO RUN AWAY.

 

HE URGES HIS HORSE AFTER THREE OLD MEN, AND SLAMS HIS SWORD ONTO THE HEAD OF ONE OF THEM. AS HIS HORSE RUSHES PAST THE TWO OTHER MEN, THEY ARE KNOCKED ASIDE.

 

HE JUMPS OFF HIS HORSE, AND SLASHES ONE’S THROAT. THE OTHER ONE TRIES TO RUN, BUT MARCAS THROWS A DAGGER FROM HIS BELT. IT LANDS INTO THE MAN’S BACK, AND HE FALLS FORWARD.

 

HE LOOKS BEHIND HIM TO SEE THE ARMY KILLING OFF THE LAST OF THE SOLDIERS AND VILLAGERS. 

 

XENA COMES GALLOPING IN ON ARGO. SHE STOPS IN THE SMALL CENTER OF THE VILLAGE.

 

A FEW SOLDIERS SHOUT, DIRECTING THEIR ATTENTION TOWARD THE FAR EDGE OF THE VILLAGE WHERE A FEW WOMEN AND MEN ARE RUNNING AWAY INTO THE DARKNESS. 

 

MARCAS

Quick! After them!

 

A FEW MEN BEGIN TO RUN TOWARDS THEM.

 

XENA

Leave them!

 

THE MEN STOP ABRUPTLY IN FRONT OF XENA.

 

MARCAS RUNS UP TO HER.

 

MARCAS

(ANGRY) Are you mad?

 

XENA’S HEAD TURNS SHARPLY TO HIM WITH NARROWED EYES.

 

We can’t let them go!

 

XENA

I told you! (PAUSE) Only those

in armor!

 

XENA LOOKS OUT OVER THE SOLDIERS AROUND HER.

 

Let them go! They aren’t important.

 

THE MEN LOOK AROUND AT EACH OTHER, AND SOME WHISPER UNINTELLIGIBLY. 

 

MARCAS

You can’t -

 

XENA

I can.

 

XENA MOVES ARGO AWAY FROM MARCAS. THE SKY BEGINS TO TURN GREY, AS THE SUN MAKES ITS WAY UP.

 

The village is ours. Check for 

anything valuable. 

 

THE MEN START TO SLOWLY MOVE IN VARIOUS DIRECTIONS.

 

XENA NUDGES ARGO TOWARD A FEW MEN ON HORSES.

 

Go back to camp. Start setting up

a wagon to bring command here.

 

THE MEN TOUCH THEIR HANDS TO THEIR FOREHEADS, AND URGE THEIR HORSES AWAY.

 

MARCAS WATCHES THE MEN DISAPPEAR INTO THE WOODS.

 

DARRAS WALKS UP NEXT TO HIM.

 

DARRAS

We movin’ command out here today

then, huh?

 

MARCAS

Seems.

 

DARRAS

Amazing.

 

MARCAS LOOKS AT DARRAS.

 

She knew. (PAUSE) Right? (PAUSE)

About the soldiers?

 

MARCAS LOOKS AT XENA, WHO IS GIVING COMMANDS FROM ATOP ARGO.

 

THE SUN HAS CLIMBED HIGHER, AND THE SKY IS TURNING PINK.

 

MARCAS

No matter.

 

XENA (VOICE)

Marcas!

 

MARCAS

Keep watch for anymore villagers.

I don’t want anymore escaping.

 

DARRAS

Mmm.

 

MARCAS BEGINS WALKING TOWARD XENA.

 

(OUT OF RANGE OF MARCAS) Do what

I can.

 

FADE OUT

  
  


ACT TWO

 

FADE IN:

 

EXT. EAST VILLAGE - EARLY MORNING (DAY 2)

 

XENA’S SOLDIERS ARE CARRYING BOXES, MOVING BODIES, AND MOVING BELONGINGS INTO THE VILLAGE. THERE IS ONE LARGE BUILDING AND THREE SMALLER ONES. 

 

OUTSIDE OF THE LARGER BUILDING, ARGO IS TIED TO A POST DRINKING FROM A WATER TROUGH.

 

A LITTLE AWAY FROM ARGO, XENA IS LEANING HER ARMS ON A LARGE CRATE WITH HER MAPS ON IT. SHE PICKS UP HER DAGGER, AND MAKES A MARK ON THE MAP.

 

SHE DOESN’T LOOK UP, AS MARCAS AND THREE OTHER MEN WALK UP TO STAND IN FRONT OF HER, ACROSS FROM THE CRATE. 

 

XENA

Did you secure the path from here 

to camp?

 

SOLDIER #1

Aye, stationed the men like you

said. 

 

MARCAS

We’ve still got two score left at

camp. (PAUSE) Awaiting further orders.

 

SOLDIER #1

Rest here are doing the clean up

as you said.

 

XENA CONTINUES TO LOOK DOWN AT HER MAPS, AND NODS SLIGHTLY.

 

SOLDIER #2

We cleared some of the scrub 

t’make an easier trek with wagons.

 

MARCAS

We’ll have the rest of the camp

broken down, ready to move by

tomorrow. 

 

XENA

Don’t.

 

MARCAS

What?

 

XENA LOOKS UP AT HIM, STILL LEANING HER ARMS AGAINST THE CRATE.

 

XENA

Don’t bring it all here.

 

MARCAS BEGINS TO SPEAK.

 

Bring only the two main sleeping

tents, my tent, and the armory.

 

MARCAS

But -

 

XENA

Leave the rest. Let that be what

anyone may accidentally find.

Put back up the tent the soldiers

here were using. That will do.

 

XENA LOOKS AT TWO OF THE SOLDIERS WITH MARCAS.

 

You two, go back with horses. 

 

THE TWO SOLDIERS NOD.

 

Have them finish packing up. I want

everyone here by nightfall. Have

them set up my tent just out there.

 

XENA POINTS TO A CLEARED SPACE OUT NEAR THE EDGE OF THE VILLAGE.

 

Go.

 

THE TWO MEN TURN, AND HEAD OFF AT A JOG.

 

XENA LOOKS AT THE THIRD SOLDIER, WHO SLIGHTLY TWITCHES AT HER GAZE.

 

Go and get men fixing up that fallen

tent. (PAUSE) Now.

 

THE MAN QUICKLY RUNS OFF.

 

XENA LOOKS AT MARCAS.

 

MARCAS

And what of the buildings here?

 

XENA

(POINTING AT A PAPER ON THE CRATE)

This one will be for supplies.

Split the armory between the tent 

and this one. And the last one,

you can have.

 

MARCAS

And the big one?

 

XENA

It’s just one big room. Have the 

men sort out the scrap excuse for 

tables and chairs, and turn it into

the mess hall.

 

MARCAS

If we have taken this as our

command center, what of the northern

village? The one closest to the 

city? 

 

XENA

That’s of no concern to you right

now. 

 

MARCAS

That village is only a candlemark’s

ride from the city. What if -

 

XENA

Exactly. Anything goes on there,

won’t take long for word to travel.

 

MARCAS

If we kill them all -

 

XENA

No. We need that village whole. Trade

goods there will be of use to us.

(PAUSE) How did it go at the south

village? 

 

MARCAS

Mostly old goats. Took me less than

the day’s time for the journey. The

old timers there wouldn’t make it here

in a sevenday.

 

XENA

They still have two days. Then you’ll

be back there. (PAUSE) Once we have 

the two outer villages, the last one

will be an easy taking on the way to

the city.

 

MARCAS

Then why wait? We’re only half

a day’s ride from the city now.

 

XENA

We control the routes to and 

from here. (PAUSE) If these tasks

are too difficult for you, I can

find someone else.

 

MARCAS STRAIGHTENS UP AND LIFTS HIS CHIN.

 

MARCAS

What do you need me to do?

 

XENA ROLLS UP THE PAPER, AND HANDS IT TO MARCAS.

 

MARCAS GRABS IT, BUT XENA DOESN’T LET GO.

 

Make sure the old camp doesn’t look

deserted. Got me?

 

MARCAS

Yes, General.

 

XENA

I’ll be back to tell you when to 

make for the south village.

 

XENA RELEASES THE PAPER. MARCAS TURNS ON HIS HEEL, AND MARCHES OFF.

 

XENA LOOKS OVER AT ARGO, WHO LOOKS BACK AT HER. 

 

XENA

What do you think? Stay here and

play clean up, or go see what

trouble we can find?

 

ARGO BLOWS OUT A MOUTHFUL OF GRASS.

 

Thought so.

 

XENA ROLLS UP HER MAP, AS SHE LOOKS AROUND.

 

XENA

Darras!

 

DARRAS WAS CROSSING THE CENTER OF THE VILLAGE. HE LOOKS OVER TO XENA BEFORE JOGGING TOWARD HER.

 

DARRAS

General?

 

XENA TAPS THE MAP AGAINST HER HAND.

 

XENA

I need you to alter your guard

rounds. 

 

DARRAS

Alter?

 

XENA

I want you take take off two

of the signal guard points

heading out toward the south 

village. 

 

DARRAS

And leave that path empty?

 

XENA

Leave the first and last. I need

those men elsewhere.

 

XENA HANDS THE SMALL, ROLLED UP MAP TO DARRAS.

 

Place them exactly how I have marked.

I don’t want any mistakes.

 

DARRAS LOOKS UP AT HER.

 

Got it?

 

DARRAS NODS, AND WALKS AWAY.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. EAST VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER

 

A SMALL GROUP OF SOLDIERS ARE TALKING NEAR ONE OF THE SMALL BUILDINGS.

 

MARCAS WALKS UP TO THEM.

 

MARCAS

Were you able to find the ones

that got away?

 

SOLDIER #4

Nah, lost ta trail.

 

MARCAS

How did a handful of old bags 

manage to escape us?

 

SOLDIER #5

They led down to a stream. Musta 

gone in there.

 

SOLDIER #6

Yeah, and there were horse -

 

THE TWO OTHER SOLDIERS HIT SOLDIER #6 IN THE STOMACH.

 

(GRUNTING) What?

 

MARCAS TILTS HIS HEAD IN QUESTION, AS THE MEN GLARE AT SOLDIER #6.

 

Look, it’s better him ‘an tellin’

the bitch with a million blades.

 

MARCAS

Enough! What is it?

 

SOLDIER #6

We found some signs of horses

(PAUSE) Maybe.

 

MARCAS

Maybe?

 

SOLDIER #4

It was too dark and wet to tell how

old they were.

 

MARCAS

Hmm.

 

SOLDIER #5

They was heading into the woods.

Probably ain’t survive the night.

 

MARCAS

Perhaps. 

 

MARCAS STRAIGHTENS UP, AND LOOKS BACK AT XENA, WHO IS MOUNTING ARGO.

 

SOLDIER #6

Where is she going?

 

MARCAS

It would seem as though our General

has taken to city life.

 

SOLDIER #4

Leavin’ all the grunt work to us 

then? 

 

SOLDIER #5

We supposed to just wait for her

again? 

 

MARCAS

Easy, boys. We’ve got work to do

while she’s gone.

 

SOLDIER #4

What’s the plan, Marcas?

 

MARCAS TURNS TO LOOK AT THE MEN. A SMILE SLOWLY COMES ONTO HIS FACE.

 

MARCAS

For a start, we won’t be eating

our supper on the dirt. (PAUSE)

Let’s get to work.

 

MARCAS LEADS THE MEN BACK TOWARD THE LARGE BUILDING.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. BARN IN NORTH VILLAGE - MORNING (DAY 2)

 

THE VILLAGERS ARE IN THE BARN. ALL OF THEM ARE TALKING AMONGST THEMSELVES ABOUT THE THREAT, XENA, AND WHAT THEY SHOULD DO.

 

A FEW OF THE ELDERS ARE TOWARDS THE FRONT TALKING TO A MAN (MAREN), WHO IS HOLDING UP HIS HANDS.

 

EDLER #1

Look, Maren, you were deputy

revee. With Amtrack gone, you

have to step up.

 

CHEERS OF AGREEMENT GO UP FROM SURROUNDING VILLAGERS.

 

MAREN

I understand what you are saying,

but -

 

ELDER #2

You can’t expect us to just sit here

and wait for death!

 

MAREN

But what -

 

VILLAGER #1

What do we do?

 

MAREN

(SHOUTING) Listen up!

 

THE ELDERS TAKE A STEP BACK, BUT SOME OF THE VILLAGERS ARE STILL TALKING.

 

I don’t want the job!

 

SILENCE FALLS THROUGH THE BARN.

 

ELDER #1

We don’t have time for this nonsense!

 

MAREN

Exactly! You can’t expect me to just

know what to do!

 

ELDER #2

But you must think of something!

 

MAREN

I didn’t ask for this!

 

THE VILLAGERS BEGIN TO SHOUT AGAIN, AND MOVE CLOSER TO HIM.

 

Hold up! Hold up!

 

MAREN BACK UP AGAINST THE BARN DOOR.

 

SHOUTS CONTINUE TO GO UP.

 

ELDER #1

We need a plan!

 

VILLAGER #2

She will be here in two days!

 

VILLAGER #3

We can’t just sit here!

 

ELDER #2

We don’t have the resources to give 

them!

 

MAREN LOOKS AROUND WITH WIDE EYES AT EVERYONE. HE STUMBLES BACK AGAINST THE DOOR. 

 

VILLAGER #4

We need to defend our home!

 

ELDER #1

This is our home!

 

THE DOOR FALLS OPEN. MAREN BARELY CATCHES HIMSELF TO KEEP FROM LANDING ON THE GROUND. THE VILLAGERS STOPS MOVING TOWARD HIM. HE STANDS UP, AND LOOKS AT THEM WITH WIDE EYES.

 

AFTER A FEW MOMENTS OF STUNNED SILENCE, HE TAKES OFF RUNNING TOWARD THE WOODS.

 

THE VILLAGERS STARE AFTER HIM.

 

ONE OF THE WOMAN IN THE FRONT OF THE GROUP FAINTS.

 

FADE OUT

ACT THREE

 

FADE IN:

 

INT. GABRIELLE AND LILA’S BEDROOM - LATE MORNING (DAY 2)

 

GABRIELLE IS IN BED, OF COURSE. SHE IS SLEEPING WITH A SMILE ON HER FACE.

 

LILA IS NOT IN THE ROOM.

 

GABRIELLE ROLLS OVER, AND A BEAM OF LIGHTS SHINES DIRECTLY ON HER FACE. HER FACE TENSES BEFORE HER EYES OPEN.

 

SHE SQUINTS HER EYES, AND LOOKS AROUND IN CONFUSION. SHE LIFTS HER HEAD UP, AND LOOKS AROUND THE ROOM.

 

WITH A SIGH, SHE PUTS HER HEAD BACK ON THE PILLOW.

 

GABRIELLE

Guess I stayed up later than I 

thought.

 

WITH A DEEPER SIGH, SHE PULLS HER BLANKET OFF HERSELF, AND SITS UP ON THE BED. SHE SWINGS HER LEGS OVER THE SIDE OF THE BED, AND LOOKS OUT THE WINDOW. SHE IS WEARING A BROWN SHIFT.

 

SHAKING HER HEAD A LITTLE, GABRIELLE STANDS UP AND WALKS TO THE WASH BASIN. SHE DIPS HER HANDS IN, AND BRINGS A DOUBLE HANDFUL OF WATER TO HER FACE. SHE STRAIGHTENS HER HAIR INTO A SEMBLANCE OF ORDER.

 

SHE WALKS TO THE CHEST AT THE FOOT OF HER BED. SHE PULLS OUT A LONG SKIRT AND SHIRT, WHICH SHE TOSSES ON THE BED.

 

SHE STANDS UP, AND PUTS HER HANDS ON HER HIPS AS SHE LOOKS AT THE CLOTHES. SHE REACHES FOR THE SKIRT, WHEN THE DOOR OPENS.

 

LILA STEPS INSIDE, AND GABRIELLE TURNS HER HEAD TO LOOK AT HER.

 

LILA

Oh, good. You’re up.

 

GABRIELLE

You didn’t wake me.

 

LILA

Well, you stayed up so late.

 

GABRIELLE

How did you know that?

 

LILA

I woke up at one point, and saw

you. 

 

LILA WALKS OVER, AND SITS ON GABRIELLE’S BED.

 

What you find so fascinating about

writing, I will never know.

 

GABRIELLE

(SHRUGGING) I’m a bard.

 

LILA

I’m not so sure about that, but I 

have some good news.

 

LILA DOESN’T SEEM TO NOTICE THE HURT LOOK ON GABRIELLE’S FACE.

 

This morning, I heard Father come

to get Mother. Something about Fliren

and going to Cirron. 

 

GABRIELLE

The village?

 

LILA

Mmhmm

 

GABRIELLE

Why?

 

LILA

I guess they wanted to check on 

trades or something for their 

business deal or something of the

sort. What does it matter? We

have the day to do as we want

(PAUSE) after we finish our chores. 

 

LILA GETS UP, AND WALKS TOWARD THE TABLE WITH THE WASH BASIN. SHE PICKS UP A BRUSH, AND BRUSHES HER HAIR.

 

GABRIELLE

Oh (PAUSE) I didn’t think of that.

 

LILA

We could go to the market. Maybe

we could find out what Perdicus

is up to. It wouldn’t hurt to spend

some time with him.

 

GABRIELLE

(UNDER HER BREATH) Cause I won’t 

get enough time later.

 

LILA

What was that?

 

GABRIELLE

You know, I think I’ll just stay

here and write. Will be easier with

more than just a candle to light

the scroll.

 

LILA

Oh Gabby, where’s the fun in that?

 

GABRIELLE

Look, the only chores we have

today are to feed the sheep

and collect the eggs. Why don’t

you go on ahead, and have your

fun? I’ll take care of everything.

 

LILA

Gabrielle -

 

GABRIELLE

Lila, just go. You were complaining

just the other day that you never

get to see much of Hannah and Celia.

LILA GIVES GABRIELLE A SKEPTICAL LOOK.

 

Go on. How many more opportunities 

like this are you going to get?

 

LILA

Okay, you win. Just don’t forget

the chores, okay?

 

GABRIELLE

Okay, okay. I won’t. 

 

LILA

Are you trying to get rid of me?

 

GABRIELLE

Yes, but not in a mean way.

 

LILA

Fine, I’ll go. 

 

LILA WALKS TO THE DOOR. SHE STOPS WHEN SHE OPENS IT, AND LOOKS BACK AT HER SISTER.

 

You know, you’ve been acting

differently the past few days.

 

GABRIELLE

What?

 

LILA

Must be all the writing.

 

LILA SLIPS OUT THE DOOR, AND LEAVES GABRIELLE STARING AFTER HER.

 

GABRIELLE

Huh, have I been acting differently?

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. POTEIDAIA MARKETPLACE - MIDDAY (DAY 2)

 

VENDORS LINE UP THE AREA WITH VARIOUS GOODS TO SELL. VILLAGERS OF ALL AGES ARE MANEUVERING THROUGH THE CROWDS. CHILDREN PLAY AND RUN BETWEEN PEOPLE.

 

GABRIELLE PEEKS OUT FROM AROUND A CORNER. AFTER A FEW MOMENTS OF LOOKING AROUND, SHE WALKS OUT INTO THE CROWDS. SHE SLIPS BETWEEN PEOPLE, AS SHE WALKS FURTHER INTO THE CENTER OF THE CITY.

 

A WOMAN WITH A LARGE HAT BACKS INTO GABRIELLE UNKNOWINGLY, CAUSING HER TO STUMBLE A LITTLE. SHE CATCHES HER FOOTING NEAR A VENDOR SELLING WINE.

 

WINE SELLER

Ah, good lady. Care for a nice, sweet

red wine?

 

GABRIELLE

Oh...I...Uh...No...Thank you.

 

GABRIELLE BACKS AWAY, BEFORE TURNING AND CONTINUING ON HER PATH. SHE BARELY AVOIDS BEING KNOCKED OVER BY A DONKEY BEING LED BY A YOUNG BOY. 

 

GABRIELLE

It sure is lively out today.

 

WOMAN’S VOICE

You can say that again. 

 

GABRIELLE TURNS TO SEE AN ELDERLY WOMAN WALKING BEHIND HER.

 

Makes me miss the small village

t’we used to be sometimes.

 

GABRIELLE AWKWARDLY SMILES AT THE WOMAN.

 

THE WOMAN GRUNTS SLIGHTLY, AND WALKS TOWARD A VENDOR.

 

GABRIELLE SHAKES HER HEAD, AND CONTINUES WALKING.

 

AFTER MANEUVERING AROUND A FEW MORE GROUPS OF PEOPLE, SHE ENDS UP IN FRONT OF THE INN XENA IS STAYING AT. SHE TAKES A DEEP BREATH BEFORE CLIMBING UP THE STAIRS.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. POTEIDAIA INN - CONTINUOUS

 

GABRIELLE BLINKS AS HER EYES ADJUST TO THE DARKER INTERIOR. SHE QUICKLY SCANS THE ROOMS FEW PATRONS. SHE LOOKS AROUND AGAIN AS SHE TAKES A FEW STEPS FURTHER INSIDE. 

 

HER SHOULDERS DROP SLIGHTLY. WITH A SIGH, SHE WALKS TOWARD THE BAR. ELEST IS WIPING THE COUNTERTOP WITH A LINEN TOWEL.

 

GABRIELLE SLUMPS ONTO ONE OF THE STOOLS.

 

SHE RESTS ONE OF HER ELBOWS ON THE COUNTER, AND PLACES HER CHIN ON HER FIST. HER BODY IS ANGLED, SO SHE CAN SEE THE BACK HALLWAY OF THE INN.

 

ELEST WALKS OVER TO HER.

 

ELEST

It’s a bit early in the day to 

look so disappointed, I would think.

 

GABRIELLE SHRUGS HER SHOULDERS.

 

GABRIELLE

Depends.

 

ELEST

Well, anything I can get for you?

Just tapped a keg of ale.

 

GABRIELLE ROTATES HER EYES TO LOOK AT ELEST.

 

GABRIELLE

I’m waiting for someone.

 

ELEST

Someone staying here?

 

GABRIELLE NODS.

 

They know you’re waiting.

 

GABRIELLE SHAKES HER HEAD, NO.

 

Do you know what room they’re in?

 

GABRIELLE SHAKES HER HEAD AGAIN.

 

What’s their name?

 

GABRIELLE GIVES ELEST A SHEEPISH LOOK.

 

Ah, I see. It’s not someone you know.

It’s someone you want to know.

 

GABRIELLE

(SIGHING) Something like that.

 

ELEST LOOKS AROUND THE ROOM, AND TOWARD THE KITCHEN.

 

ELEST

Look, nearly everyone that’s staying 

here has already walked by me this

morning. (PAUSE) Want me to pass on

a message.

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS BACK TOWARD THE BACK HALLWAY.

 

GABRIELLE

So they’re probably out in all that

madness? 

 

ELEST NODS.

 

GABRIELLE SIGHS, AND STANDS UP.

 

Thanks.

 

SHE TURNS AND STARTS WALKING TO THE DOOR.

 

ELEST

Good luck.

 

GABRIELLE CONTINUES WALKING.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. POTEIDAIA MARKETPLACE - CONTINUOUS

 

GABRIELLE PAUSES ON THE PORCH TO THE INN. SHE SCANS THE CROWDS IN FRONT OF HER. 

 

GABRIELLE

There are so many people. (PAUSE)

I could just go home, and come

back later.

 

GABRIELLE BEGINS WALKING BACK THE WAY SHE CAME.

 

SHE DODGES AROUND TWO PEOPLE ARGUING OVER A SMALL CART OF FIREWOOD.

 

What am I even doing?

 

GABRIELLE DUCKS UNDER A LOG BEING CARRIED BY TWO MEN.

 

There’s no logical explanation

for me to give Lila if she saw me

out here.

 

GABRIELLE CONTINUES WALKING PAST SALMONEUS, WHO IS SHOWING OFF SOMETHING IN SMALL GLASS VIALS.

 

I’m not sure I have a logical

explanation to give myself.

 

GABRIELLE SIGHS DEEPLY, AND SHAKES HER HEAD. SHE WATCHES A YOUNG GIRL CHASE A CHICKEN, AS SHE TURNS AROUND A CORNER IN THE ROAD. SHE LOOKS BACK AHEAD OF HER, AND FREEZES.

 

TIED TO A POST OUTSIDE THE BLACKSMITH’S SHOP, IS ARGO.

 

Isn’t that...

 

MAN’S VOICE

Ma’am?

 

GABRIELLE JUMPS AT THE SOUND OF A VOICE TO HER RIGHT. SHE LOOKS OVER TO SEE A MAN WITH A BOOTH, SELLING POTS AND PANS.

 

GABRIELLE

Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean… I was

just thinking out loud. I do that

sometimes.

 

GABRIELLE QUICKLY WALKS OFF, AND MISSES THE STRANGE LOOK THE MAN GIVES HER.

 

SHE WALKS TOWARD THE HORSE. 

 

SHE STOPS SEVERAL METERS AWAY NEAR A LARGE BOOTH FULL OF DIFFERENT LEATHERS. SHE LOOKS AROUND ARGO.

 

SHE BEGINS TO WALK TOWARD ARGO, WHEN SHE SEES THE FLAP TO THE BLACKSMITH’S SHOP OPEN. XENA STEPS OUT, WEARING A RED DRESS.

 

GABRIELE DUCKS FURTHER INTO THE BOOTH. SHE WATCHES XENA FROM HER HIDING PLACE.

 

XENA WALKS TOWARD ARGO, AND STROKES THE MARE’S HEAD AS SHE SPEAKS TO HER. XENA UNHOOKS THE SADDLEBAG, AND THROWS IT OVER HER OWN SHOULDER. SHE UNTIES THE REINS FROM AROUND THE POST, AND LEADS ARGO INTO A SMALL PADDOCK BEHIND THE BLACKSMITH’S SHOP.

 

GABRIELLE STEPS A LITTLE OUT FROM THE BOOTH TO WATCH. 

 

XENA TURNS BACK TOWARD HER, AND BEGINS WALKING IN HER DIRECTION.

 

GABRIELLE DUCKS FULLY INTO THE BOOTH, AND PRETENDS TO LOOK AT A SWATCH OF RED LEATHER.

 

XENA (VOICE)

That would look good on you.

 

GABRIELLE JUMPS WITH A LITTLE GASP, AND TURNS TO SEE XENA STANDING RIGHT BEHIND HER.

 

GABRIELLE

Oh.

 

XENA TILTS HER HEAD AT GABRIELLE WITH A SLIGHT SMILE.

 

Um...I...thank you. But, I, uh,

don’t wear leather. 

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS DOWN AT HER CLOTHING, AND BACK UP AT XENA.

 

XENA’S LIPS TWITCH SLIGHTLY, AND SHE LOOKS PAST GABRIELLE AT THE VENDOR, WHO HAS JUST WALKED UP.

 

LEATHER VENDOR

Ah, welcome back. I have yer 

order here. One moment.

 

THE WOMAN GRABS A WRAPPED PACKAGE FROM A SIDE TABLE.

 

SHE WALKS BACK OVER, AND HANDS IT TO XENA.

 

There you go. 

 

XENA GRABS THE PACKAGE, AND TUCKS IT UNDER HER ARM.

 

XENA

Thanks.

 

LEATHER VENDOR

Will that be all then?

 

XENA

Yes.

 

LEATHER VENDOR

Fine hide that is. T’will turn out

quite lovely whatever it becomes.

 

XENA PULLS OUT A COUPLE OF COINS FROM THE POUCH AT HER WAIST, AND PLACES THEM IN THE WOMAN’S HAND.

 

THE WOMAN LOOKS AT GABRIELLE.

 

LEATHER VENDOR

Anything for you?

 

XENA BEGINS TO LEAVE.

 

GABRIELLE

Oh, not today. Thanks!

 

GABRIELLE RUSHES OFF AFTER XENA. SHE CATCHES HER AFTER A FEW STEPS.

 

GABRIELLE

Hey! Hang on!

 

XENA STOPS WALKING, AND GABRIELLE COMES UP BESIDE HER. XENA LOOKS AT GABRIELLE WITH A RAISED EYEBROW.

 

Um…

 

XENA TILTS HER HEAD.

 

I don’t think I thanked you (PAUSE)

for walking me home.

 

XENA STARTS WALKING AGAIN, LOOKING STRAIGHT AHEAD. GABRIELLE WALKS ALONG WITH HER.

 

XENA

You did.

 

GABRIELLE

Huh? Oh, I did?

 

XENA

Mmhmm.

 

THEY CONTINUE WALKING IN SILENCE FOR A LITTLE WHILE. 

 

GABRIELLE

So, you’re staying at the inn?

 

XENA LOOKS AT GABRIELLE.

 

Not that I’ve been following you

around or something.

 

XENA LOOKS BACK AHEAD OF HER.

 

I just happened to be at the inn.

(PAUSE) Having dinner. (PAUSE)

With my family. (PAUSE) I’m not

married! (PAUSE) Uh, I guess you

probably don’t care about that.

THEY CONTINUE WALKING THROUGH THE MARKETPLACE IN THE DIRECTION OF THE INN.

 

But I saw you there. (PAUSE) At

the inn. (PAUSE) So I just thought

you must be staying there. (PAUSE)

XENA TURNS TOWARD THE INN, AND GABRIELLE CONTINUES TO WALK RIGHT ALONGSIDE HER.

 

Which is probably why you disappeared

so quickly the other night. Probably

wanted to get back safely. 

 

THEY WALK UP THE STEPS TO THE INN DOOR.

 

Now that I think of it, it’s kind

of a long walk for you to have

taken. 

 

XENA HOLDS THE DOOR OPEN, AND GABRIELLE WALKS STRAIGHT INSIDE.

 

So maybe thanking you twice was

the right thing to do after all.

Cause surely it must have been a

burden. And it’s not like you know

  1. Or if I know you.



 

XENA WALKS ACROSS THE INN WITH GABRIELLE RIGHT BESIDE HER. ELEST LOOKS UP, AND HER EYES GO ROUND. XENA CONTINUES PAST THE BAR, AND TOWARD THE BACK HALLWAY.

 

But you obviously ended up okay.

And I -

 

XENA STOPS JUST INSIDE THE HALLWAY, AND TURNS TO LOOK AT GABRIELLE. THEY ARE OUT OF VIEW OF THOSE IN THE MAIN ROOM OF THE INN.

 

How did we… 

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS AROUND AT THEIR SURROUNDINGS.

 

I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to follow 

you all the way back home. I mean to 

the inn. (PAUSE) 

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS BACK AT XENA, THEN SLUMPS HER SHOULDERS, AND LOOKS DOWN.

 

You must think I’m crazy. It’s just -

 

XENA

You’re welcome.

 

GABRIELLE JERKS IN SURPRISE.

 

GABRIELLE

Sorry, I was babbling again.

 

XENA CONTINUES TO LOOK AT HER.

 

GABRIELLE SHAKES HER HEAD, AND EXTENDS HER HAND TOWARDS XENA.

 

I’m Gabrielle. I live here. (PAUSE)

But you already know that obviously.

 

XENA SHAKES HER HAND.

 

XENA

Cyrene.

 

GABRIELLE CONTINUES TO SLOWLY SHAKE XENA’S HAND.

 

GABRIELLE

Huh, Cyrene. Interesting. I mean,

sorry, it’s nice. 

 

XENA LOOKS DOWN AT THEIR CONJOINED HANDS.

 

Oh my gods, I’m sorry. 

 

GABRIELLE QUICKLY RELEASES HER HAND.

 

I must be coming down with something.

Or maybe I had bad tea. I just don’t -

 

XENA

Gabrielle.

 

GABRIELLE FREEZES AT HEARING HER NAME COME FROM XENA. SHE LOOKS STRAIGHT INTO XENA’S EYES.

 

It’s okay.

 

GABRIELLE BLUSHES SLIGHTLY, BUT REMAINS SILENT. XENA TURNS, AND STARTS WALKING DOWN THE HALLWAY.

 

GABRIELLE

(LOUDLY) What are you doing for lunch?

 

XENA FREEZES. SHE SLOWLY TURNS TO LOOK OVER HER SHOULDER AT GABRIELLE.

 

Let me thank you for the other night.

 

XENA RAISES AN EYEBROW.

 

It could be here, in the inn.

 

XENA RAISES THE OTHER EYEBROW.

 

Okay, my family is all busy, and I don’t

want to eat alone.

 

XENA TURNS BACK AWAY.

 

Never mind, I’m sorry.

 

GABRIELLE STARTS TO WALK AWAY.

 

XENA TAKES A DEEP BREATH. 

 

XENA

Okay.

 

GABRIELLE

Wait, what?

 

XENA

Lunch.

 

FADE OUT

ACT FOUR

 

FADE IN:

 

INT. POTEIDAIA INN - CONTINUOUS

 

XENA IS FACING GABRIELLE IN THE HALLWAY.

 

GABRIELLE TURNS BACK TO FACE XENA WITH A SLIGHTLY DROPPED JAW.

 

GABRIELLE

Really?

 

XENA

Would you rather I say no?

 

GABRIELLE

No, no, of course not. It just looked

like you weren’t...No.

 

XENA RAISES AN EYEBROW.

 

Okay, sorry, the babbling. Should we

go find a table?

 

XENA NODS HER HEAD.

 

GABRIELLE TURNS, AND LEADS THE WAY BACK INTO THE DINING ROOM.

 

THERE ARE ONLY THREE OTHER PATRONS ALL SITTING AT A TABLE NEAR THE FRONT.

 

ELEST LOOKS AT GABRIELLE WITH NARROWED EYES, BUT GABRIELLE DOESN’T NOTICE. ELEST TOSSES HER TOWEL ONTO THE COUNTER, AND STOMPS INTO THE KITCHEN.

 

XENA FOLLOWS GABRIELLE TO A TABLE NEAR THE BACK.

 

Is this okay?

 

XENA SITS DOWN WITHOUT ANSWERING.

 

GABRIELLE SITS ACROSS FROM HER. SHE OPENS HER MOUTH TO SPEAK, BUT SHOUTS ARE HEARD FROM OUTSIDE. XENA’S HEAD JERKS UP, AND GABRIELLE’S EYES GO ROUND. 

 

What do you think that was?

 

XENA STANDS UP. THE OTHER THREE PATRONS RUSH OUTSIDE.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. POTEIDAIA OUTER MARKETPLACE - MOMENTS LATER

 

PEOPLE ARE CLUSTERED AROUND THE ENTRANCE TO THE MARKETPLACE. SEVERAL CITY SOLDIERS ARE SHOUTING AT PEOPLE TO GET BACK, AND CLEAR THE WAY FOR TWO HORSES COMING TOWARD THEM.

 

ON ONE HORSE, IS AN ELDERLY MAN AND WOMAN. THE OTHER HORSE IS CARRYING AN ELDERLY WOMAN.

 

A FEW PEOPLE GRAB THE REINS OF THE HORSES, AND HELP THE PEOPLE GET DOWN.

 

ELDERLY MAN

It was so terrible!

 

A CITY SOLDIER WALKS UP TO HIM.

 

CITY SOLDIER

What is it, citizen?

 

THE ELDERLY WOMAN RIDING WITH HIM BEGINS SOBBING, AND HOLDING ONTO HIM.

 

ELDERLY MAN

We’re from Ithris. We’re all that’s 

left.

 

CITY SOLDIER

Are you saying you were under attack?

 

ELDERLY MAN

Aye. They came in the night.

 

CITY SOLDIER

But there are soldiers there.

 

ELDERLY MAN

Not anymore.

 

FADE OUT

**Author's Note:**

> Follow @XenaReboot on instagram for updates! The episodes are posted just like a normal show on TV on the website. Episodes 1-9 are available. Stay tuned for the return of the second half of the season this spring!


End file.
